Minivengers
by Astiar
Summary: A strange set of circumstances lead to the children of the Avengers traveling back through time.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am sorry to all those that read this earlier. I was late for work and posted an older version that had not been corrected. I don't doubt there are still lots of mistakes because grammar hates me and I can't spell. If you find any mistakes let me know.

...PS: I'm not Stan Lee or in anyway affiliated with Marvel or the Avengers.

Just 4 months after the alien attack on New York, now being called The Battle of New York, the Avengers were called in on another case. There was a scientist who had acquired a large cache of Stark weapons along with several other advanced technologies. He was using them to create robots then using the robots to steal other equipment. SHIELD wasn't sure of his end game but they didn't want to wait around and find out.

The base of operations was an old warehouse on the outskirts of New Jersey. The team arrived and were promptly attacked by robots and cheap henchmen. The battle had been going on for several minutes when Hulk threw a piece of equipment through a vat of an unknown substance. This spilled all over another set of machines. The resulting explosion knocked back everyone in the room.

Tony sat up. "What the hell?" He asked looking around. When the smoke cleared he and the others saw 9 teens of various ages all dressed in sweats or lounge clothes. They ranged from a 5' nothing girl to a boy over 7'.

The kids all looked around at the warehouse in confusion but then they fell into a fighting formation. The 3 large muscular boys fanned out in front of the others while the other 2 boys covered the back. A pair of twins with flaming red hair covered one side and the tiny blonde and a black haired bombshell covered the other in a rough circle. To the Avenger's surprise they all pulled out a weapon of some kind.

'Kids should not have assault riffles in their sweats' Steve thought as he saw the most mundane of the boys pull one out.

The bad guys got over their shock quickly and began to attack again. They went for the kids thinking them to be vulnerable. They were in for quite a shock... as were the Avengers. When one of the random henchmen got close enough, the shortest of the 3 giants rared back and took a swing at him. To everyone but the kids surprise the man what thrown back a good 15ft and slammed into another piece of random equipment. This started the battle in earnest. The kids didn't break their ring to go after the attackers but anyone that got close enough was severely dealt with.

After the warehouse was cleared of enemies the Avengers looked back at the kids. They could see some scrapes, bruising and torn clothes but nothing to bad. They were looking each other over and beginning to field treat any wounds that needed it. Though they were in better shape than some of the worlds greatest heroes. Hulk had been knocked unconscious by the blast and Natasha had a long gash on her leg.

"I'll ask again. What the hell?" Tony said.

"Iron man?" The tall black haired beauty asked.

"Yeah, would you like an autograph?" he asked with a charming smile

"Eww, you so did not just hit on her!/That is way gross!" The twin red heads replied with disgusted faces.

"Can you children tell us how you got here and how we can contact your parents?" Steve said in an authoritative voice ignoring Tony's sarcasm.

"I would love to know the answer to both of those questions. Though I have a good guess on how to contact our parents." The average looking boy who had put away his huge gun said

"Those things can wait." The beauty said and all the others just nodded following her. "We can figure things out once we all get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. or to Avengers tower. Until then it is unsafe to say anything."

All the others raised their eyebrows at the knowledge of SHIELD. Before they could say anything though Fury himself walked onto the scene. "I think that is an excellent idea."

It was a long flight back to the hellicarrier The Avengers were looking at the kids and the kids were exchanging looks and small hand signals in between looking at the Avengers. When the flight landed they were all taken to be debriefed in the conference room. Since Natasha had been patched up and Bruce had woken on the fight back. The beauty sat at one end of the table with the twins, a giant blonde and the average looking boy on one side and the tiny girl, a tall slim boy and the other 2 giants on the other. Fury sat opposite her with the Avengers around him and Agent Hill standing behind.

"Now that we are all here. Who are you and where did you come from." Fury demanded

"Am I correct in assuming you are Nickolas G. Fury Director of SHEILD?" The leader of the kids asked. HE nodded in return intrigued. This girl had curly black hair to the middle of her back that was haphazardly tied back during the battle. She was 6' with bright green eyes that seemed to analyze you. " I believe introductions are in order. My name is Carabella McKnight." She nodded to the twins.

"She's Hanna" They said in tandem pointing to each other. "And I'm Anna" Pointing to themselves. "Stark!" They are 5'8" With chin length vibrant red hair and mischievous brown eyes. All the others in the room stared at that proclamation

"You have to explain that and all this." Tony demanded waving his hand toward them. "I don't have kids. I would know. Their gold digging mother would have robbed me blind with them."

"Insult our mother again and we will show you the infamous Stark temper." The twins told them in tandem using a hard voice that sent chills down the spine with it's dark promise.

Carabella chuckled. "H.A.S. been's seeing as you're 15 and he's still using titanium alloy the only people who your mother could be as far as he knows are the whores he use to be with."

They quickly looked at each other, then Carabella, then Tony a few times before their eyes went wide. "No/ Freaking/ Way!" They said. They then put their heads together and began talking a mile a minute in fragmented sentences no one could hope to follow and gesturing.

Stark sat back. There were few people in the world that knew about what his suit was made of. How could these kids know?

"While their in Stark-land you 2 continue introductions." Carabella told the boys.

The large blonde next to them spoke. He was 6'6" build like Steve with Caribbean blue eyes and a blonde crew cut. "Philip Barton." Was all he said. Clint made a choked noise and looked at him.

"Hi I'm Alexander Coulson. Though everyone calls me Alec or Mini Agent in Uncle Tony's case." The average looking boy said. He was 6' shaggy brown hair, and chocolate eyes with Clint's build.

The tiny girl in an equally tiny and soft voice spoke. "I'm Angelina Banner. Nice to meet you." She had a small blush and was obviously painfully shy. Her blonde bangs fell in her face obscuring her purple irises.

Bruce looked at her in amazement. HE knew he couldn't have a teenaged daughter. The theories of what was going on here passed through his mind a mile a minute.

The very tall (7'3") boy with a curtain of black hair almost to his waist, and blue green eyes introduced himself next. "I am Zar son of Loki."

That caused an explosion. Clint was shouting about Loki, several other agents pulled guns and the kids did nothing. None of the adults noticed Zar look at Philip with slightly wide eyes but they did notice his response. "Do not worry my brother. Nothing is going to happen." HE told Zar in his deep, cold voice. Zar gave a light nod, only those that knew him well knew he was upset by these reactions.

"There's no way our kids would just set with Loki's child. He tried to destroy the world." Tony shouted.

"If you will allow us to finish introductions then we will move on and explain every thing." Carabella told them, it sounded more like an order than a request.

The boy right next to Zar spoke next. He was wider in the shoulders than Thor and taller too. His blonde wavy hair was to his shoulders and tied back. HE stood 7' even with soft brown eyes. "I am Aelfric Thor son. And you will go through me to touch my cousin or Uncle." HE said in a booming and commanding voice like his father's.

"I'm last but not least." Said the final blonde trying to break the tension. His hair was buzzed and his green eyes seemed to sparkle. HE was broad and built somewhere between Thor and Steve and he was the darkest of the group with a nice caramel skin tone. "I'm James Rogers. Random insults about being junior Captain are not appreciated." HE said with a light glare at Alec

"But James you are a junior captain." Alec said with a laugh. "Your Captain America's son and your captain of the junior league soccer team."

"He has you there Mini Capslice." Tony said with a smile.

"Uncle Tony!" James whined.

"Wait a moment." Fury said. "He can't be the Captain's son he's far to old. HE was defrosted less than a year ago."

"Thank you Director that saves me form asking the year." Carabella said. "Right now you would be correct. James is born March 15th 2016. He's 16 years old." she explained.

This sent Tony to Stark-land were he is mumbling half formed ideas and gesturing wildly.

"But time travel?" Bruce said pinching the bridge of his nose. "How?"

"That's what we don't know." Carabella said. "We were all relaxing before a training session with our parents and then poof. We vanished."

"How anyone got through the new security system in the tower is anyone's guess." Alec said "Jarvis is mondo over protective of us since Destiny got kidnapped on his watch. He's worst than an attack dog and even installed in all the cars." He whined

"Your just upset because now you can't sneak out at night." James replied. This led to Alec sticking out his tongue.

"So you were time traveled how many years into the past?" Fury agitated with all this.

"IF this is still 2012 then 20 years sir." Carabella said.

"And if I'm guessing correctly you are Agent Romanov's daughter." HE asked

"Yes sir Natasha McKnight formally Romanov is my mother."

"And how old are all of you?"

"Alec is 23, Angelina is 18, Aelfric and Philip are both 17. James and I are 16. The terrible twosome are 15 and Zar is the youngest here at 13."

"You're not the oldest yet your in charge." Fury said with an eyebrow raised in question.

"I'm the best leader and cool under pressure like both of my parents." She said with a small smile.

"I want to know why Loki's spawn is here." Clint shouted angrily.

"He is our cousin and very good friend." Carabella told him. "Watch how you talk to my family Clint Barton." She said in the same tone Natasha uses when she's going to kill you slowly.

"Loki is our enemy. We should put you in a cage just like your father and throw away the key." Clint said back still glaring and angry.

"Uncle Loki's only crimes against Midgar was when he sent the destroyer to New Mexico." Philip said in his cold voice. "HE was under mind control the same as you during the Chitauri incident. _Father."_

Clint looked stricken at the boy that was suppose to be his son addressing him like that. His title sounded like a curse word.

"And what proof do you have?" Fury asked

"Girls?" Carabella said. They whipped out their phones and began typing away. Within a few moments they had control of SHIELD's screens. They pulled up a few of the pictures of Loki from the database. And displayed them. "These are your unedited pictures of Loki during the time of his capture." 3 new pictures appeared. One was him in chains after the fight, one was him looking up startled, the third was him with a huge smile one arm wrapped around each twin. "This is after the battle. The difference you can see it here." She said pointing to there eyes. "Same here." She said pointing to 2 new pictures these of Clint during and after mind control. "As you can see and Uncle Thor should have noticed Loki Frigga son has brilliant emerald green eyes not mind control blue."

"Frigga son?" Thor said questioning

"Yes mother pointed out father was abandoned and ignored by both my grandfathers but grandmother never turned her back on him. She and you Uncle were the only ones to visit during his imprisonment." Zar told his Uncle.

"I... I'm joyful and relieved that my dear brother is not a traitor." Thor said with tears in his eyes.

Clint set beck in his seat. He didn't know what to think. He could see the signs but it was easier to have a face to blame but he wouldn't do that. Scape goats weren't his thing. He had been a scape goat enough when he was young to know how that feels.

"I got to ask." Tony said. "are you Pepper's kids?"

The twins smiled and nodded.

"And we are never going to tell her I called her a gold digging whore?"

"Of course/ Daddy dearest/ so long as you/ don't cut us off/ ever again." They replied with Tony's devilish smile.

"Why would I cut you off?" HE asked curious.

"Because the terrible twosome can match the Hulk or a natural disaster in terms of damages." Carabella told them.

"Bella" They whined. "It was only one floor."

"Yes but it was a floor that was designed to be Hulk proof and Thor couldn't even take down the walls with Mjolnir." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"How were we suppose to know it would explode./ Yeah that's why we were in the playroom." They told her with a pout.

"Cheer up. Until we can get home we're going to need supplies."

The twins got evil looks and began typing away.

"Uncle Thor. I think you should take Zar and Aelfric to Asgard with you to get Uncle Loki released tomorrow." Carabella told him. "Uncle Tony. Jarvis won't give us access till you approve it. Can you get us all rooms? The twins like to share. Philip won't sleep in a room with ventilation shafts and Aelfric likes to be on the side facing sun rise." She told him. "oh and make sure Angel's room is away from any loud noises. Startling her is not a good idea."

"You Hulk out?" Tony asked

"No." Angel said "Hulk is my father's alter ego. Mine is Rika." she told him with a shy smile.

"Yes and a large purple teenaged girl is actually worse so don't provoke her." Carabella said

"Did you honestly tell a Stark not to do something?" James asked. "That's like waving a red flag in front of a bull. OR placing sugar free iced donuts in front of.. well any of the females in the tower and telling her not to touch them."

"Or putting up a large sign saying 'please annoy here'" Alec added.

"That's fine. By now he should have a quick coating suit. If not necessity is the mother of invention." Carabella replied with a shrug.

"And it's father is boredom and when Uncle is in ICU for a few weeks healing he will be very bored." Zar added with a Loki like smirk.

All the kids chuckled. "One of these days a Stark will learn they are not super powerful, or impervious to damage." James said.

"Yes one day... maybe... before the sun implodes." Alec replied.

"Done!" The twins announced.

"Philip." Carabella said. He got up and left the room without a word.

"Since we are stuck here until further notice. If you need anything we will be staying at Avengers Tower. We will be there in about 6 hours. Good day." Carabella addressed the assembled adults.

Before they had time to react or formulate something to say the kids were up and leaving. James and Aelfric in the back in case they decided to attack.

"That was highly efficient. Were are they going?" Fury asked a little impressed with the children.

"Sir they are headed to the hanger." A random agent replied

"How? They don't have clearance." Fury demanded

"It seems they have hacked us and given Philip Barton level 1 access clearance Sir." Agent replied.

"Stop them."

"I... I can't Sir the moment I got to them they rerouted me to dead space. I can't get to them."

"Stark!" He bellowed. "Stop them. Their your spawn." HE demanded.

Tony was actually intrigued. He tried to hack. After a few moments he stopped and started laughing.

"What?!" Fury shouted

"They blocked the service to my phone. I can't even call from it till the jamming device is deactivated or far enough away" He told Fury.

"Genus." Bruce said. "Instead of try and out hack you they removed you as a player till they got away. That's brilliant." He sounded proud that their kids would think of such things.

"Well they have most likely lived their entire lives with a super soldier, 2 assassins, a brilliant scientist, the Hulk, Tony and 1 or 2 gods. I would say they can plan for almost any situation." Natasha said. "And if you haven't noticed my daughter is their leader."

"And we don't even know what their parents do. Besides Miss. Potts and that Natasha's future husband is calm under pressure." Steve told them.

"They are clever and powerful." Thor said also proud of his son and nephew.

"I'm concerned that they alluded to those twins being able to blow up a room the Hulk and Thor couldn't dismantle." Agent Hill added. "IF Stark's children can do that kind of damage what can Dr. Banners daughter do?"

"Sir. They have taken a quinjet and left the hanger."

"Track them."

Tony looked at his phone. "They haven't dismantled the tracker so they likely don't care we know where they are. Where could they be going if they are confident we won't be a bother?"

"Somewhere big." Bruce said. "It's a Friday afternoon. They are likely going somewhere lots of people and other teens are."

"They may head to an area that would mob the Avengers if we show up." Steve added cringing at the thought of all the fan girls.

It didn't take long for all of them to be correct. The jet landed not far form the Mall of America. There is no way you could spot and capture 9 teens in there on a Friday after school hours. They made another 2 stops one at a seemingly random grocery store, the other to a seemingly barren part of death valley and then headed to the tower.

The Avengers decided to go home and wait for them there after they entered the mall. These kids likely knew them better than they know themselves.

AN: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. I will update when ever life let's me.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: If I owned the Avengers Loki would not be the bad guy and would get WAY more screen time.

I have posted a corrected version of chapter 1. There isn't any story changes just spelling and grammar fixes. Sorry I posted the wrong version yesterday.

The kids landed at Avengers tower 5 and a half hours after leaving the helicarrier. All the boys, save Alec, were nearly blind by the the amount of stuff they were carrying.

"What is all that?" Tony asked looking at the boxes and bags filling the arms and hanging from the fingers of every one of the teens.

"Only the essentials Dad." The twins replied in tandem

"We arrived in our sweets Uncle Tony." Carabella explained. "We need clothes, equipment, lots and lots more food. Normal teenaged boys eat as much as an Asgardian, half Asgard boys eat like 10 times more."

Tony looked boggled. "They eat more than Thor?!" HE said both curious and horrified.

"Yes every single meal. Just be glad its only them and not their siblings too." She said with a slightly maniacal smirk.

"Uncle Tony. Less talk more showing us where to put all this." Alec whined. He may be the oldest but he's also the weakest physically.

"I'll show you." Pepper said interested in meeting her future daughters.

They dropped of various boxes in different rooms. Once the stuff was delivered all the kids bathed and changed into sleep clothes before heading back out into the living room.

"Ahh It's good to fell human again." Alec said. "I hate debriefing when you're all crusty and covered in who knows what."

"True. I'm sure you all have questions." Carabella added flopping down on one of the free couches. "So go ahead. There are somethings we may not tell or may not know, but we will do our best."

"Are all of the Avengers married or are you just kids that popped up from one night stands?" Pepper asked. She was use to Tony so that was very likely.

"They are all married. And most were married before they had children." Carabella told her.

"My parents were not." Aelfric said "Mother was carrying my sister when they were wed."

Thor looked at his son. "Your sister is older than you?"

"Yes father she is. Depending on when we are Mother is likely carrying her already."

"Why are you so... hostile to Clint." Natasha asked. Her partner was the closest thing the Russian super spy had to a family right now and she didn't like the idea of losing him in any manner in the future.

The reaction was not what they expected. All the kids, save his son and Alec, glared at Clint. "It isn't that we are hostile. We just don't trust him and likely never will." Carabella told them firmly.

"I... I don't like talking about it." Alec said with his head bowed. "It puts me in an awkward position."

"What happened to make you not trust Legolas?" Tony asked. "It's not the mind control thing is it?"

Carabella sighed. "No. I wish it was mind control. Then we would have a viable excuse for why he went awol for 5 years."

"Clint abandoned the team?" Natasha said unbelieving.

"Yes but it was the fact he abandoned his children that broke our trust in him." James said in a cold voice much like his father's when angry. "They were 8, 5, 2 and a new born and he just vanished. Sure our families were all here to help but it's different being raised with your cousins, aunts and uncles not your father."

Clint looked horrified. He turned out just like his parents he left his kids all alone. He felt tears prick in his eyes. He had swore to himself if he ever had a family they would always come first, always. He wouldn't he couldn't just leave. No he would fix this he would stop himself from leaving.

"Do you know why? He had to have a reason." Steve said looking for answers to why the man that was becoming a good friend would walk out like that.

"His wife died." Alec said sadly. "She was murdered and he couldn't take it."

"That's no excuse for abandoning children who had just watched their mother be murdered." Carabella said raising her voice. "Ashley will never even know the woman who died protecting her unborn child."

"I know that Carabella. I wasn't condoning what he did only stating the facts. His heavily pregnant wife was attacked and killed in front of his 3 young sons and his daughter almost didn't survive. He then ran off to who the hell knows where because even the Director and Uncle Tony couldn't find him and stayed there throwing a pity party for 5 years. But That doesn't make him the monster you try and portray him as!" Alec shouted back. Both standing and in each others faces.

"How can you say that? He abandoned this family, all of us! How can we ever trust him again? How can his kids?!" She shouted back.

Zar and Aelfric picked the two of them up and pulled them apart before this could come to blows. They were both heaving in anger but the 2 half Asgardians easily restrained them. "Have you two finished?" James asked after a moment. They both nodded looking away. "Good now kiss and make up."

The 2 were let go, they hugged each other apologizing for yelling at each other. "We're sorry Philip. We know you don't like to talk about it. But maybe we can do something. Fix it." Carabella said sadly.

"We can insert/ an internal GPS device/ Where he can't/ dig it out." The twins said helpfully.

"I... I'm so sorry." Clint said after a moment of silence. "I... I won't abandon you. I don't... I don't know why I did but I won't."

Philip just stared at him. "I haven't had or needed a father in 9 years." He turned away looking back at the group.

Natasha had a hand on Clint's knee so he wouldn't run. She knew he was vulnerable right now but she could tell if he left it would destroy what ever chance he had at proving he could be a good father.

"So... Who does Natshalie get with?" Tony asked with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"My father is a carpenter and a retired member of MI6 and was also part of MMI." Carabella told them.

"British intelligence." Tony said surprised.

"Former. His unit of MI6 are the SHIELD liaisons. They deal with international secrets." She explained.

"And what about Capsicle?" Tony again asked

"My mother is an old friend of Uncle Bruce and Aunt Jane." James said

"So she's a doctor of some kind?" Pepper asked

"Yes. She is a microbiologist. From what I heard. Mom and Dad met when cousin Darcy called her to help them with the Hulk."

"Cousin Darcy?" Steve asked.

"Lady Darcy is Lady Jane's assistant." Thor said. "She is fiery and can be quite formidable."

"You mean she tased you uncle and punched father in the face." Zar said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that looked much like Loki's.

"Yes. Lady Darcy is fierce for a woman her size." Thor had a light blush at being bested by such a tiny girl and with his own element too.

Tony laughed that his embarrassment. "Why are you laughing father?" Hanna asked

"Yeah. Darcy has tased you enough to watch/ an entire season / of Supper Nanny." They joked.

"Yes uncle Tony you are a good example of 'you can't teach an old dog new tricks'. Because you just keep doing the same things hoping for a different result." Carabella said also laughing at the genius.

"Yeah like grabbing Darcy's boobs or butt and expecting not to get tased and have to sleep on the couch." Alec added

Pepper rolled her eyes. It seemed Tony would never change. "So how many children do I have?"

"Well there's us/ and our sister/ and our 2 brothers/ so 5 total" Hanna and Anna replied smiling at their mother.

Pepper smiled. "And all of them are my and Tony's children?"

"Yes Aunt Pepper. Uncle Tony may have wondering eyes and like to push the boundaries with in our family but he is faithful." James told her. Pepper smiled glad that he wasn't a man whore in the future.

"What about my science bro?" Tony asked. "He needs a super hottie to take care of him."

"My mother is very beautiful. She is a Historian." Angelina said.

"They were introduced by Dad. Aunt Tiffany is also Bucky's granddaughter." James added.

"Mary had kids?" Steve exclaimed.

"Yeah. She had Steven and Jessie, just after you and Bucky were reported dead... Maybe you should save that story for when you met her." James said.

Steve nodded. HE would have to find Bucky's family. They were like his family. Bucky and Mary had just gotten engaged when he became the Captain. They never had the chance to actually get married before...

"Tell us of my bother's mate." Thor asked interected in the lady who could tame the trickster.

"Mother is doctor. She and father met after father was released. He was sentenced to 10 years on Midgard with his powers bound. Mother found him when he landed and took him in." Zar told them all.

"Grandmother could hardly believe the Loki that left Asgard was the same one who returned. She said Aunt Simone did him a world of good." Aelfric told his father.

Carabella stood. "We should all head to bed. You 3 have to be up bright and early to go to Asgard in the morning." She told Thor, Zar and Aelfric.

They all nodded in agreement. The Avengers had so much to think on. The issues with Clint. Steve had Bucky's family to think about and Bruce was in his own world about having a family.

Natasha drug Clint off to try and get his head strait. It took most of the night to reassure him that she wouldn't let it get that bad. That she would keep him here and grounded if for some reason even with this future knowledge he still lost his wife. Even if she had to use tranquilizer darts... or even more creative methods, Clint was not leaving not now not ever. Natasha thought as she headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: If I owned the Avengers... I would be a man... an old man :(

There are a few curse words in this chapter, that's why I went with T not K+. There is also a tiny mention of maleXmale (like half a sentence or less). Sorry if that freaks you out.

The next morning Steve got a surprise. He was use to being the only person functional at 4:30 am, but as he was headed to work out he heard laughter. Being curious by nature he headed to see what was going on. In his usual gym was Aelfric, Alec and Philip. Alec was throwing various knives, darts and stars at targets across the room. Aelfric and Philip were on either side of his punching bag hitting it back and forth between them. All the while Aelfric and Alec were joking and laughing together. Every now and then Philip would make a comment but for the most part he was silent just smiling or chuckling at the 2.

"Good morning boys." Steve said. Part of him ready for a shocked attack which never came.

The boys paused, Aelfric catching the bag, and looked up to see who was there. "Oh Good morning Uncle Steve." Alec said with a friendly wave. This was a bit odd since he had ninja stars between each of his fingers.

"Would you like to spar?" Aelfric asked. "Or is this a morning you wish to train alone?"

"No.. No it's fine. Sure we can spar." Steve replied.

"Don't go easy on him Uncle. It will only make him upset." Philip said walking over and picking up a jump rope.

"Yeah you'll wound his pride. And don't worry about hurting him. Aelfric is about as indestructible as Uncle Thor." Alec added, going over to join Philip.

"Why would Uncle do such a thing?" Aelfric asked climbing into the ring. He may be less clueless than Thor but he still wasn't the sharpest tack in the box.

"Because this is the past and Uncle Steve still has issues about his strength. He isn't the Uncle Steve that use to whip you all around the ring and then make us all run from here to Central Park and back a few thousand times. Slave Driver" Alec answered, murmuring the last part but they could all still hear.

Aelfric smiled at Steve who was looking at them strange. He didn't really ever spar with Thor so he had never fought someone that could handle his strength. "I think the Lady Sif has called you the same Uncle." He said with a deep loud laugh like his father's.

Steve decided to give it a try. If the boy was hurt there has an on-site medical team available. A few punches in and Steve was letting go. He was having the time of his life. Aelfric and Steve were trading blows and dancing around each other. And Steve realized after the first few hits he got in that Aelfric could take his strength, and give as good as he got.

After Aelfric finally lost Philip entered the ring and began sparing. Steve learned quickly this was a whole new ballgame. Where Aelfric and him were trading blows Philip was more defensive. He would dodge instead of take a swing that would leave him vulnerable. He fought more like a viper, striking and then retreating before Steve could counter-attack. The few blows Steve got in told him why. Philip was strong but he wasn't super. Every hit Steve landed was like a ton of bricks to the normal human boy.

It was a close match that ended in a draw when Alec said it was time for breakfast. Steve might not know what to think of this time and these time travelers but a morning spar that left him breathless and chuckling at these 3 boys was a good start to any day.

Pepper was also an early raiser. Though not as insanely early as Steve, she was just as surprised as the captain when she heard soft piano music flow through the main floor. She was even more surprised at the sight that was in the living room.

James was playing on the baby grand in the corner that hadn't been touched since Tony bought it. He was playing a beautiful melody she had never heard before. Also all the living room furniture was moved out of the way. In the center of the living room Angelina and Zar were doing yoga. Over by the bar Carabella was practicing ballet.

Pepper just stopped for a few moments and watched them. Seeing the tiny little Angelina right next to Zar exaggerated both of their heights. They looked like David and Goliath to her.

As she watched them Pepper felt some peace settle into her. The whole room was silent save the lovely music. None of the teens talked or seemed to even notice her. So she decided to do her work here on her laptop instead of going into the office.

She was surprised a few moments later when Carabella spoke. "Setting at the bar would be much more comfortable Aunt Pepper." She stated, and by the lack of reactions form the other 3 they obviously knew she was there.

Pepper just smiled a thanked them and moved as suggested. She was pleased with this arrangement. She could still see the teens and now she had a surface to spread her work on. After getting organized and checking emails she spoke up. "Would it bother you if I made some phone calls?"

"Of Course not." Carabella replied. "We are use to interruptions, people coming to watch morning cartoons, the night owls just getting in, younger siblings running around getting ready for the day. There is little you can do outside of blow up the living room that would disturb us. If we wanted silence we would be on the roof or in Hulks play room." She explained

"So the tower is busier in your time?" She asked curious

"Oh yes." the soft voice of Angelina replied. "I think this is the fewest people there has been living in the tower my whole life. Our mothers, and fathers, are usually here. Along with our siblings." She told the business woman going into a pose with her leg and back bent so her toes touched the crown of her head. (Lord of the Dance pose/ Natarajasana). Pepper was sure if she tried that she would break every bone in her body.

"Also in our time there are over 50 Avengers not 6." Zar added coming out of the same pose and moving on to an equally difficult and crazy looking one. "While all 50 are rarely here at the same time it is still quite full. That's not counting the SHIELD agents that live or work here, the X-men, MI6, MMI, and other various heroes and agents that make stops here at the tower."

"What does MI6 have to do with the Avengers? Aren't they just British Intelligence?"

"Yes and no." Carabella said. "MI6 is the liaison of International Secret Service and the Foreign Office. One division of MI6 is a group that is much like SHIELD and deals with unusual cases. Another are liaisons of inerterestrial affairs, they deal with alien issues. They work with us when super villains become international incidents. Such as that time Chronos tried to take over the world and the Avengers had to team up with a group of Demigods to defeat him."

"Chronos the father of Zeus and the titan that controls time? And what is MMI I've never heard of that division?" Pepper asked

"Yes one and the same. Real ass that guy." James said while changing to a new piece of music. This one had deeper tune with a higher melody. It sounded other worldly and fanciful.

"How true." Carabella added. "MMI is a relatively new division. It was created in 2004 and stands for Magical Military Intelligence. They deal with the magical populations in their country and only answer to their individual governments, the UN, or the ICW. The ICW is the International Conference of Wizards."

"You mean magic is real?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah of course it is. My Father is magical and Alec's older brother is dating a wizard." Zar told her. "Magical humans hide themselves from the public for fear of the witch trials. But those with high enough clearance know. In our time you have the highest clearance in the tower. Only a few agents are higher than you and that often annoys Uncle Tony."

Pepper smiled thinking of Tony's response to her having higher clearance than him. She chuckled lightly, putting all the new information into her mind and then getting back to work enjoying this bit of peace.

An hour or so later Bruce walked in on this scene. He, like Pepper, paused and watched for a while. After a bit though he went to make himself some tea but came back to read a new science journal with the others. Just before 8 James stopped playing and stretched. The others joined him in changing activities after they put the living room back in order. James and Angelina disappeared into the kitchen, Zar took his place at the piano and Carabella took out a sketch pad and started drawing while sitting on the other end of the couch Bruce was on.

Zar's music was much more of a story than James's. His playing seemed to paint a picture in your mind where as James was more soothing and relaxing without any thought necessary. You could almost hear the story of love, and loss in the music.

Not long after they entered delicious smells were coming out of the kitchen. Bruce was a bit surprised. Not at his daughter being able to cook, or even James for that matter. Bruce was the best cook on the team and Steve did know his way around the kitchen. It was the rest of it that he could hardly believe. His daughter and Loki's son doing yoga together while Natasha's daughter practiced dance? That was odd. Yesterday they all seemed so much like their parents. Natasha's daughter the leader that he had no trouble seeing as a trained assassin, Tony's twins causing technical trouble (Say that 5x fast), Thor's son defending his family, Loki's son sitting quite and aloof. But this was nothing like that. It made him wonder who their other parents were, and how else they differed form there Hero parent.

Natasha, Clint and Thor all walked in about the same time.

"You play beautifully my nephew." Thor exclaimed walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Uncle." he replied blushing but continued not even pausing.

Natasha had years of experience reading people. She could tell the instant the children knew they were there. OR more specificity, if last night was an indication, when they noticed Clint. Carabella paused in her drawing and shifted lightly so she had a better view of the rooms occupants. Zar sat straighter and she could see the cool indifferent mask fall over his face. Most would never know these two were ready for an attack at any moment. But neither assassin was 'most people.'

Clint could see the signs too. HE could tell these two would take longer than the others to prove his innocents to. HE could understand though. He was known for his very vocal dislike of Loki and Carabella is team leader and has to protect the team from every thing. Being Natasha's daughter would also mean she gave him no slack. That didn't mean he liked it. He took a seat on one couch were he was visible to all those in the room and turned on the TV.

Zar started playing softer where his music didn't drowned out the TV. Thor sat on the bench with his nephew watching and listening to him play. The two were chatting in Asgardian.

Natasha came and sat beside her daughter looking at her drawing. She could tell girl was drawing Loki with his arms around a beautiful woman. The woman's face was in profile as she looked up at the god. Zar was also there along with 2 other boys and 3 little girls. Zar looked to be the oldest and the smallest girl was just a toddler in the woman's arms playing with a piece on Loki's coat. The whole family looked happy and peaceful. This Loki was a man Natasha could see one day working with. He seemed so different more grounded and less coldhearted.

They weren't in the room long before Steve and the boys joined fresh out of the showers. Again you could tell the moment they noticed Clint. Philip like Zar slammed on a calm, cold mask and stopped chuckling. Aelfric was still smiling and chuckling but he had a more defensive stance. Alec paused and scanned obviously in reaction to the other two, before dismissing the threat and going back to joking with Steve.

The Stark 3 were almost right behind the others all three looked like they had just been drug out of bed forcefully. Their hair was a mess and their clothes were a bit crooked. All 3 also let out nearly identical jaw breaking yawns.

"Crazy morning people." Anna said. Hanna just 'hummed' in agreement.

"I was promised breakfast. This is not breakfast." Tony said.

The early risers chuckled. "So the Genius, Billionaire, Insomniac, Super Hero can't function in the AM?" Alec asked sarcastically. The others laughed, and then laughed harder when Tony replied by flipping him the bird.

James saved him from Pepper's wrath by calling. "Breakfast is ready." from the door to the kitchen.

All the Avengers and their children entered the dinning room. They could hardly believe the amount of food prepared. It was like an all you can eat buffet. Those with Asgard blood, Steve, James and to everyone's surprise Angelina, grabbed platters instead of plates. The tiny girl seemed determined to eat her weight in food.

"Where are you going to put all that?" Tony asked staring at the girl.

She giggled lightly. "In my stomach I hope." he just glared at her. "Papa doesn't suffer the metabolic side effects of our condition like I do. I have to eat enough to support Rika. I'm more of a pretty window dressing and less of a diseased scientist."

"What she means is/ Her body never knew/ to fight her other side./ So they are one and the same./ Not separate and at war like/ Uncle Bruce and Hulk." The twins explained. "SO Rika's needs are Angelina's/ and Angelina's wishes, hopes, dreams and priorities are Rika's."

"And fair warning." James said pointing his fork at Tony. "Yo Mama jokes is a great way to get smashed through a wall. It's one of her few triggers. Their closeness means Rika can hear and see everything we do and say. And Rika will kill anyone that insults her mother."

Everyone looked at her. She just blushed lightly. But didn't reply.

"None of us are much better. To marry a hero, or be one in my mom's case, and deal with all that entails. That takes a special kind of person. To raise a family when your husband has to go fight aliens and psychos every other week, I'm not sure which is more noble." Carabella said.

"Yes. My and Aelfric's mothers have the added weight of training to be future queens." Zar said.

"None of us have it easy. My life is the simplest since my Dad is just an agent not one of the Avengers." Alec said. "People watch our every move. They follow us and report on everything we do. We are celebrities because out parents save the planet."

"Being famous sucks." Angelina said pouting. "All my boyfriends get run off by the paparazzi before my family has the chance to interrogate them."

The twins and Carabella laughed at her. The boys just shock their heads and Bruce started to turn a very unHulk green at the thought of his daughter dating.

Tony cleared his throat. "Enough on that topic. Now when exactly did you first transform?" He asked Angelina. Tony was no where near ready to have daughters much less teenage daughters that were going to start dating.

Bruce glared at him even if he was interested in the answer as well.

"At the end of the 2nd trimester." Angelina said simply

They all looked at her in mostly confusion. "You Hulked out in the womb?" Pepper nearly shrieked

"Yeah. Uncle Steve, and Uncle Thor got roped into taking their wives, mom, Aunt Simone and Aunt Natasha shopping. They had been at the mall for nearly an hour. Which was apparently plenty of time to stage an attack. The mall was attacked by these giant robot things that were modeled after the Sentinels. During the attack mom and Aunt Jane were thrown back through a glass wall into J. C. Penny's. Sensing the danger and the hit likely would have caused a miscarriage resulted in me trying to change in the womb. Aunt Simone was able to do an emergency c-section using one of Aunt Natasha's ever present knives and some zip ties found in the store." She explained to the stunned Avengers. To think what this woman went through.

"Did your mother survive?" Bruce asked in a small voice. He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer or not.

"Oh yes. Mother lived. I even have 2 younger brothers, 10 and 6."

"Part she left out was that due to being so under developed she was Rika for 6 months solid till her human side could grow and stabilize enough to live with out Rika's strength and healing abilities." Carabella added.

"You hulked out for 6 months strait?" Tony said in shock. "Always have to watch the quite ones." He added shaking his head.

"No you have to watch the Stark ones. Their likely to blow up your room when your not looking." James said.

"That was /One time." The twins said offended.

"Yes and you started it by replacing their cooling gel with grape jelly." Aelfric told them with a laugh. The Avengers also laughed but that was more due to the look of outrage on Tony's face.

"So what are your plans for today?" Steve asked changing the subject.

"Well Aelfric, Zar and Uncle Thor are headed to Asgard. Philip, the twins and Angelina are going to commandeer a lab. And James and I are going to take a walkabout. Alec is going to stay here and man the fort." Carabella told them.

"Would you like some company?" Steve asked partially to keep an eye on them and part to spend time with them."

All of them looked around at each other and seemed to have a entire conversation made up of eye contact, small face and hand gestures. None of it seemed to be any kind of code any of the Avengers knew. "That's fine Dad. We'd be glad to explore this city with the man out of time, since we are out of time our selves." James told him. He had a feeling what ever they were going to do today wasn't what they had planed on doing alone. And you know what... He was right.

Just after breakfast Thor called the bridge to take him, his son and nephew to Asgard. He was worried what would happen on his home world and what these revelations could mean.

The twins worked with Tony. Part learning from him, part teaching him, but mostly keeping him occupied. They were also keeping Bruce engaged but he guessed since the other 2 lab crew were nowhere to be seen the twins were just distractions. He was also right. Philip and Angelina were working on the weapons and armor that they had to make and couldn't just buy. One good thing about this team is they were practically born knowing each other. They all knew the weapons, armor, strengths and weaknesses of each other. They would love to have the twins, who were the best with tech, helping but they needed the rambunctious duo on detainment duty. Only sex or another Stark could distract a Stark when they got something in their heads.

Alec could have been helping in the labs but he had requested a different job. He sought out his Uncle Clint. Typical Barton he was in the shooting range. Alexander couldn't help but reflect on how similar the Avengers are. They all had demons they were running from and most of them had the same solution. Work yourself till you passed out. Steve, Clint, Natasha and Thor did so by working their bodies till they were so tired they had to sleep. Loki and Bruce worked their minds, and for Loki his magic, till their brains shut down and they went into auto pilot. Tony was a combination he worked both his mind and body, and then when he was exhausted but his genius mind couldn't shut down he drank himself into slumber.

Alec just entered the room. He knew the slightly paranoid super assassin would know the moment he came within 15ft. Clint didn't look at him but he paused before releasing his arrow in acknowledgment. "You can't beat yourself up over this." He told the archer. Clint relaxed the tension on his bow and put the next arrow back just looking at the floor. "You bailed when they were kids. Angelina was the oldest and she was only 9. I was 14. I remember what you were like before." He looked at his uncle. Clint finally looked up

"Ugg I hate this!" Alec shouted knowing the room was sound proof. "I hate having to dig all this shit up. Your my uncle. Me and my brothers' god father. I can't be ticked at you like the others. I just wish I could fix it. I wish there was some magical balm to heal all the hurt. But there's not."

"What can I do? How can I fix it?" Clint asked. He wanted more than anything to have what these kids offered. A wife, a family. It's all he's ever wanted since he was 6 and he and his brother were abandoned. He had swore he would never do that to his family but here was proof he did just that. He wanted to cry so bad but knew that wouldn't fix anything.

"Philip. Philip is the magic key. If you can make him forgive you the others will follow. I'm older so I'm not quite as close as they are. They grew up leaning on each other. They seem to have just grown to fill and cover the gaps each individual had. As a whole they are unstoppable and impregnable. But get them isolated and then you have a chance. It won't be easy though. Philip has an uncanny sense of his surroundings and he will try to avoid you if he can."

"So I have to kidnap my own son?"

"No! If you attack him in any way that he doesn't invite you will fracture what little hope you have. The others will close rank so fast your head will spin. You have to look at it from his point of view. Philip is the oldest of 4. He watched his mothers murder and father abandonment less than a month apart. Not only that but when you came back you tried to just mesh right in and act like it never happened. You didn't deal with it. That just poured toxic waste onto an open sore which has now festered into lightly veiled hostility from his friends and your children won't sleep in a room with ventilation shafts or windows big enough for you to enter."

Clint looked back down and tried to think on it. He could probably forgive the running away but ignoring his kids when he came back. Acting like he hadn't made a royal ass of himself. Yeah he would turn on himself too. "What is he like? What does he like to do?"

"If I told you his secrets his response would be legendary." Alec told him with a shiver. "But his team specs that's almost public knowledge." He added with a smile. "Philip is labeled as a wild card in the SHIELD database. He can pilot or drive about anything. He can fight hand to hand, with a bow, sword, ax, you name it. I even saw him one time take on this guy with a shillalah. I mean who even has one of those? He can hack almost as good as the twins, he is a certified field medic. Philip has spent his life trying to make sure he doesn't need anyone." He explained to his hurting god father. "one part of his file says he's an adrenaline junky." He added with a smile leaving him to it.

Clint thought for a while. He hated what his future self had done but he was going to fix it. He headed to the labs and hopped a mini hulk didn't decide to smash him.

He looked around for his son and Angelina but they weren't in the same lab as Tony and Bruce. He quickly came to the right conclusion. The Stark twins were a diversion so the others could do something else. He wasn't sure if he should find them or not. On one hand he wanted to sort this out on the other what ever they were doing was something they wanted to keep secret and by coming in he may anger them.

'What the hell' He thought. Clint started searching for his son.

AN: There will be a few Greek myths and Harry Potter littered in this as well. There may even be some references to other shows/movies/legends ect. I don't own any of these. Oh While I'm at it. If you see any plot points from other stories I may have been inspired by them, BUT I have read so many stories that I may not recall which the ides came from.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter is short but the next part didn't flow well when they were together.

Still haven't saved up the money to buy the Avengers... or even just one Avenger. I would be happy with one... ANY male one. ;)

In Asgard you know something is odd if it surprises Heimdallr. Aelfric and Zar definitely fit the bill. Both greeted Heimdallr with respect but also as family. Had Thor had any doubt that would have removed it. There were so few that took into account Heimdallr is one of his many brothers. Thor thought it wise to seek his mother before approaching Odin.

Frigga was not as confused as Thor thought she would be. She took the children in as if she had raised them herself. Thor could see what they meant. His mother would never turn her back on family, and Loki was family. Aelfric and Zar also sought her council. They asked her what to do about Clint and how they could return home. She gave them advise they didn't want to hear.

"You have taken his children in as your brothers. You cannot shun the father. Even if the mans future sin is to great to forgive. You must realize the man you are punishing now has yet to commit a crime?" She asked with a raised brow.

Both boys looked away in shame. No one but their mothers could make them feel shame like Grandmother. They both apologized for their attitudes even if it wasn't her they had attacked. Frigga told Thor to take them to Loki while she spoke to Odin. If anyone could sort him out with our incurring his wrath it was his wife.

Loki had been spending his day the same as he had been since he had been placed in this cell. Part mourning his decisions, part raging at the injustice, and part just sitting, wallowing in depression. He had been gawked at, made fun of and insulted by what felt like all of Asgard. The only one with a kind word for Loki was Frigga. His false mother. Why did she even bother? Didn't she realize that coming only broke his heart farther? That now she didn't have to pretend to love him any more? He understood, he was the freakish Jotunn, enemy of Asgard. The crazy false prince that tried to over throw Midgard and was defeated by a bunch of mortals. He was pathetic and weak. He didn't deserve love, or a family. Part of Loki wished they would just end him. Death was beginning to look like a pleasant escape.

He wasn't really surprised when Thor came. It was only a matter of time before his former brothers arrived. And Thor was always going to be first. Part of Loki hoped for hatred, having Thor hate him would be easier. Another part wanted Thor to still hold the candle for him. To still think the best of him and love him as he once did. The one thing he didn't want to see was pity. He would loose what sanity he still had if Thor was to pity him.

"Brother I have someone I would like you to meet. They are not from this realm or this time." Thor told him. He looked over Loki. He looked like shit. He could tell his brother was thinner and a more sickly pale than he had been. He felt terrible. If only he had noticed the change in his brother the physical signs he was not in control while doing those things. Lady Darcy had told him 'dream in one hand and shit in the other, see which fills up faster.'

Loki looked at Thor. His brother was many things, an oaf yes, but never cruel. Loki's interest was peaked. "What ever it is get it over with." 'and leave while I still have the ability to hide this pain' Loki couldn't believe how much it hurt to see Thor. Thor and Heimdallr had been the 2 he was closest to. Seeing him hurt more than Loki would ever say.

Thor nodded and 2 boys walked over. Loki could see it instantly. These 2 had the same look about them as he and Thor had when they were young. You could almost feel how much they cared for each other. "What is the meaning of this?" Loki hissed. How could Thor do something like this? To bring these 2 that looked so much like they had. This was cruelness.

"Father, we are here to speak with Odin and arrange for your release." The taller black haired boy said. He looked Loki strait in the eyes. Loki could see so much of himself in those eyes. The wish, no the need, to be accepted, the loneliness and the insecurity. He could also see that he was loved that this boy knew he was loved by his family. There were other pieces there as well. Smaller differences things that must have come from his mother.

"Hello Uncle." The other boy said with a large smile on his face, but Loki could see this was not quite Thor's smile either. "I wish we could greet you properly. But Zar says breaking into a maximum security cell would not help our case." He added putting an arm around his cousin.

"And how do you expect to convince the All Father of my innocents?" He asked Thor not being able to look at the boys for long.

"We shall try reason. If that fails Zar's mother went toe to toe with him once I am sure her son can do the same. And with your teaching Uncle, grandfather will think it was all his idea." Aelfric said with a laugh. Zar blushed lightly. He didn't take praise well, obvious another byproduct of his mother. Loki found himself liking the boys. He couldn't help but think that had Thor praised him so openly when they were young all this may not have happened.

"What else besides a silver tongue did you inherit form me?" he asked curiously but still seemed cold.

He closed his eyes and when they reopened they were Jotunn red and the skin around then had a blue tone to it. He seemed to have to concentrate hard just to achieve that small change. He then displayed magic by turning Aelfric's clothes into those of Jessica Rabbit. Loki was amused, Aelfric was not.

"Change me back or I swear..." He trailed off face as red as the dress he now wore.

Zar chuckled but did so. "Are you alone? Or do you have siblings?" Loki asked them

"I have 2 brothers and 3 sisters. They are 10, 8, 4, and 2. My brothers are 8 year old twins. Not that many know that. Dominic took after the Jotunn and has their coloring. Where Markus is pale like you and mother. Julie is the same. She has the true Jotunn blue skin but with mothers blue eye making her very monochromatic." He explained. Loki look shocked. That these 2 spoke of this so openly as if it wasn't an issue 2 of his children were blue. That they were Jotunn.

"You don't seem to mind 2 of you siblings take after the Frost Giants." Thor said looking at them in question.

"Our father is a Jotunn. I will not be ashamed of him or them. Can you stand there Uncle and tell me you would love my father any less if he were to wear his true fathers skin?" Zar asked glaring at Thor, jumping to the defense of his father. To the surprise of both men Aelfric was also glaring at Thor.

Thor looked away. "I have never thought of that. I have not had much time or luxury to think on the fact my brother is of a race I was raised to think were the enemy." He answered honestly.

"Father it would break our family for you to turn your back on Uncle Loki." Aelfric said. "in our time you and Uncle are nearly inseparable. Both our mothers have joked about searching you to find the scar left from separating conjoined twins."

"That is true. I don't know what life would be like without the 2 of you." Zar added. "It struck home just how bad it was between you 2 when Clint insulted Father and didn't immediately have an encounter with Mjolnir.

Loki looked at these 2 then at Thor. He wanted the life these 2 described more than he had wanted anything in his life. To have his brother back, to be equals with Thor, to have a mate and children. To have those children loved regardless of their blood. Loki actually teared up at the thought and there was no way to hide it.

They stayed with Loki telling him tales of their childhood till a guard came to collect Loki to bring him before the All Father. Frigga had convinced him to hear the boys out.

Loki, Thor, Frigga and Heimdallr all had to admit Zar had many things in common with his father and Aelfric also showed signs of being raised close to the God of Lies. He may be no match for his cousin but could easily leave almost any other Asgardian in the mental knots. Hearing Loki's punishment, Odin agreed this was fair since the boy had only thrown a tantrum. So he sentenced him to the same fate as Thor, for the same crime as his brother (Being arrogant and trying to destroy a world). Loki was banished to Midgard and for the next 10 years would have to live without his magic.

Loki was fine with this punishment. 10 years was not much to a god and in those 10 years he could find a wife and have a family of his own. And since Thor was often on earth he could see how they got on when not pressured into princely roles.

The 3 spent the rest of the day on Asgard before returning home. Frigga was impressed by Loki's son. She could tell he was hurting but he put on a calm and unaffected facade. She frowned lightly, he was so much like his father that she prayed he did not meet the same end.

An: Again thanks for reading and sorry for the shortness. You can call this an interlude if you like.


	5. Chapter 5

An: Don't own anything. Not even the computer I am posting this from.

Clint found the wayward children in one of the less used R&D labs. It was smaller than the others and tucked in a corner. It was barely outfitted with tech. He watched for a few moments. Angelina was stitching something together while Philip was welding 2 other pieces. The had a array of different weapons and armor already made setting on one of the benches.

Like every other time so far, the assassin could tell the moment they noticed him. Philip turned off the welding torch and Angelina looked up form her stitching. "Hello Clint. How can we help you?" Angelina asked.

"I wanted to talk to Philip. Alone. Is that ok?" He asked nervous

"Sure just give me a sec." She smiled and put away her work dumping all their other projects into a bag and leaving with it. Angelina didn't like the Clint from their time. He abandoned them and that thought made Rika growl and coil for attack. But she also wanted Philip to have a father. This Clint hadn't hurt them yet so she was going to give him a chance. If he was able to fix things, be able to earn their trust then she might... MIGHT give future Clint a chance. Maybe... after she beat the daylights out of him. Angelina had a angelic smile on her sweet face. No one outside her team would ever guess the sinister thoughts that ran through the cute little girls mind.

Philip said nothing. He didn't even turn around to face him. Clint decided that he would have to open his own wounds to get to his son. "you and I are so much alike it makes me feel sick." Philip looked at him. Clint winced that was not the way that sounded in his head. "I mean when I heard your story you made me feel like shit, no worse than shit. You made me feel like... like I was my own father." He said looking down at his hands and clenching them into fists. "Our origins aren't that different. I lost my mom when I was 4, she was a real lady." Clint smiled sadly. He looked off to the side not even noticing he had his sons full attention.

"I will never understand why she was with him. My father was the worst of the worst. He was a slime ball, he drank to much, he was an addict and he..." Clint looked down. "He would hit her sometimes. That's how she died. He hit her so hard she fell back out the open window. A 7 story free fall."

Clint turned his back on Philip. "He got away with it. I think that was what hurt the most. He murdered my mom and got away with it. I had an older brother. He would take most of the abuse that our father then turned on us. We were put in the system when I was 6. Bounced from home to home. One shitty, just this side of abusive home to another. Until I was 8 when we ran away to the circus."

He sighed and chuckled to himself. "I was such a good little circus freak. My vision and accuracy made me a star. I lived there till I was 14 when I was betrayed by both my brother and my mentor. They were using the circus as a cover for thieving, drug trafficking and other crimes. They tried to kill me when I wouldn't cooperate." He sighed again. "2 years later Phil picked me up. He said I had 2 choices I could go to juvie or I could work for SHIELD."

Philip was looking down at his feet. "You never hurt her." Clint looked at him. "You never hurt mother. She was a teacher. Mom taught 2nd grade. She wasn't a fighter or a super hero. She just wasn't ready. She always refused when ever you tried to get her to learn to use a hand gun. She said there was enough violence in the world she wouldn't add more. That's why I don't use guns. I can I know how to fire a gun but I won't carry one."

"I can say I'm sorry for what happened till I'm blue in the face but it won't mean anything. I've not even met your mother yet. Much less had children or betrayed my team. Can you give me a chance?"

Philip looked up looked him right in the eyes. Clint endured the staring contest till he was satisfied. Philip blinked and then placed a hand on Clint's shoulder. "Yes."

"There's a new thrill ride at Coney Island you want to go?"

Philip actually cracked a smile. "Sounds good." the father and son headed out of Stark Tower with a foundation for a good relationship laid.

Steven was with James and Carabella as they walked around the city. They chatted as they compared what was there now with what was there in their own time. Steve soon realized these kids were much like him. The buildings were all different, the people dressed weird, the food was strange. To them the technology was primitive while it was alien to him.

"I think I miss my friends the most" James said. "I mean the non super ones. The kids down the street that didn't know or care I was THE Captain America's son. The guys I played b-ball with and played pranks with." He said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean. I miss ballet practice. That's where I would be on a Saturday. At the studio with my friends practicing dance. Then on Sunday me and you Uncle Steve, would make a huge picnic basket full of sandwiches and go down to the park and sketch all day." She smiled.

Steve smiled too. "That sounds like a plan for tomorrow." After a moment his face fell. "I miss Bucky. More than anyone. He was my best friend since we were in diapers."

They chatted about all the people they had left behind for a while before stopping at a street vendor to grab some lunch. They did little more than wander and swap stories of the people and places that weren't there in this time. They finally returned to the tower after stopping at an Italian restaurant that amazingly was built before Steve's time and was still in business in the kids.

When everyone finally came around to eat Angelina and Alec had a buffet of take out ready for them. The only 2 missing they quickly noticed was Philip and Clint. (and those still on Asgard)

"Where are the Barton's?" Carabella asked.

Alex smiled. "They are having reconciliations at Coney Island."

"So their riding rides that make Rika sick to my stomach?" Angelina asked.

James smiled. "Probably. I still think it's weird that you can jump out of a quinjet no prob. But put you on a roller coaster and you either vomit or Rika does."

"James Rogers. That is no way to talk at the dinner table." Pepper said

"Sorry Aunt Pepper." He said looking down in shame.

Just as they were about to finish eating the missing father and son came in laughing together. "That was a lot of fun." Philip said with a smile on his usually stoic face.

Carabella looked him right in the eyes. Philip stopped and stared at his team leader and good friend for a long moment. A million things were said between the 2 in those instances. She looked away but nodded. "Fine. One chance. He gets ONE." she said going back to her meal.

"What Carabella means is that if you are as bad as some of us think when we get home I get to let Rika have her way with the man that hurt her family." Angelina told Clint with a angelic smile.

Clint and the others looked at her a bit worried. "I will prove that I'm not that big of an ass." He promised going pale form the threat.

"So.. Anna when will they be back?" Philip asked pointing up.

"They should be back between 2 am and 9 in the morning. Time runs different on Asgard." She explained without any input form her twin. All the kids just nodded accepting the word of their Asgard expert.

"Did you finish what you were working on or are you going to need to distract Tony and I again tomorrow?" Bruce asked the kids who all looked down or away in shame for deceiving family.

"Sorry Da. But we are form the future. Who knows what might happen if we GIVE Uncle Tony the information to build our equipment. What if while inventing he ended up finding some other cure or saving one of your lives. What if telling prevents one of us from even existing?" She said looking at her father begging him to understand.

Bruce looked at her and then looked the others. "There are so many different hypotheses about time travel. You may never get home, or due to the very nature of you being here this has become a different reality and when you return it will be to your world where you never actually traveled time. So there is no way of knowing. But I think since we are your family you should let us help you. Maybe the information you give Tony can help save lives that were lost before. Maybe you can help advance the world and make it a better place."

She nodded hugging her dad. "We will talk about it and tell you what we decide but never think we don't trust you and love you very much." He nodded hugging his child back. He never thought he could have this, a home, a family. He was going to do all he could to protect it. He resolved to find a way to live with Hulk, he needed to be safe enough for his children... and his wife.

AN: that's all I have so far... That's why I'm posting this. I hope feed back can help me write the next part but for now I have a giant writers block on this story. I blame really good Supernatural fanfiction for my ailment. I will be posting other things, mostly Harry Potter fics but I'm not sure when they will get done or be up.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Had a review asking for a list of ages and what not. I have placed that at the end because some info I wanted to be included hadn't been put in the story yet. This chapter in a more in depth intro of the kids as they come clean to their parents.

Also there will be a bit of HP crossover and a mention or two of homosexual relationships

Sorry for the missing page breaks.

Enjoy... Still not Stan Lee, or famous for any thing else. Wish I was though. Then the X-Men would be Romy hour with splashes of a few other characters. :)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The kids gathered in Philip's room since it was the most isolated. "So what should me do?" James asked getting the ball rolling.

"I think we should tell them everything." Angelina said looking down. She hated keeping things from her family.

"I think everything may boggle their minds." Alec added. "But we should give them more info about ourselves and our families."

"I agree." Philip added. "If we include them in at least our weapon specs then we can have Uncle Tony help us build."

"And Father and Uncle Steve can train with us so we do not grow weak." Aelfric concurred.

"Fine more in depth bios and weapon and armor specs. What else? Do we help Uncle Tony and Bruce with tech design and advancement, or try and get Aunt Jane and Nickole moved into the tower sooner?" Carabella asked the group

"Yes. Mother should be brought here sooner, but we allow Aunt Darcy to bring in Nickole again. Mother could already be with child." Aelfric pointed out. The others nodded in agreement.

"What about my family?" Alec asked. "What should I tell them. They are NOT suppose to know about Dad and my brothers are already born." He paused for a moment. "Ugg. Even I'm born already. Seeing baby me would just be tooooo weird. I can't see my brothers as 8 and 13 year old's. I can't imagine my bro Zar's age." He sighed heavily.

"I think we should." James chimed in. "I have never liked it when SHIELD kept things from us. We should tell the others about Uncle Phil."

They thought about it. "I think all that would be information overload. Even for Uncle Tony." Carabella said. "We should tell them but let the rest of our info sink in for a while first." they all nodded in agreement. Even if some didn't like it.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The next day after lunch the whole team gathered. They were interested in what the children would reveal. They all sat around the kitchen table. The kids looked to each other silently deciding who would start.

"I guess we should do this in order." Alec said. "I'm oldest so I will start." He took a deep breath. "As you know I'm Alexander Coulson, age 23. My mom's name is Felicity and I have 2 older brothers. My oldest is James Steven, he's 33 and works in the Interterestrial department of SHIELD, along with his boyfriend of 5 years James Sirius Potter. Mom and Lady Potter are none to pleased that they will not make their relationship official. Mathew is the middle brother he's 28. He is a politician. He's fighting for super human rights. As for me. Technically I am their SHIELD handler." He said motioning to the other kids. "I can work with just about any weapon. Though I prefer guns and throwing stars or darts. I don't like to get up close and personal. I wear standard Stark brand Kevlar." He said with a shrug.

"What's the difference between Stark Kevlar and regular Kevlar?" Pepper asked.

"Stark Kevlar has the Stark logo on it and comes with added bonuses like lighter weight, more hidden pockets and it breathes like Egyptian cotton." Alec told her with a smile.

The other kids chuckled. "I'm next I suppose." Angelina said. "I'm 18 and I fight with a staff. I am able to change form into my alternate persona called Rika. She is much like Hulk only smaller, purple and a girl." She added with a light giggle. "As myself I just wear normal clothes over a body suit that can expand to cover Rika. I also have 2 younger brothers. Damian who is 10, he is perfectly normal... I mean he has no powers. You can't really be raised like we are and be called normal. Ty in 8 he has fathers anger management issues and will throw one major temper tantrum. His other side is Igor and he is blue. Our mom is Tiffany Barnes. She is Bucky Barnes' granddaughter, and a Historian." She added with a smile for Steve and Bruce.

Aelfric looked at Philip who just motioned for him to go ahead. "I am the eldest son of Thor." He began. "My elder sister Florence is 19. I have one other sister who is 11 and 3 brothers who are 13, 7, and 2. Brittany takes much after mother in her stature. While the rest of us are tall like our Asgardian side. My brothers are Quark, Hadafel, and Gregory. I fight with Redgear, and have earned my epithets." He told them summoning a large battle ax. This also activated his Asgardian armor which was similar to Thor's only silver and purple in place of Gold and red. And he wore a coat like Loki instead of a cape. After he returned to normal clothing Thor hugged him tightly.

"To have achieved manhood at such an age. You do me proud my son." Thor told him pride shining in his eyes. Aelfric smiled at the praise.

"Ok point break. What does the armor mean?" Tony asked realizing it wasn't standard fare.

"An Asgardian male is only give special armor, or epithets when they prove themselves in battle then face 3 trials." Anna said. "Even though he is not yet 18 he's an adult on Asgard. That's a huge honor and Uncle Thor was 106 when he finished his third trial. And he was considered very young. Most don't achieve that status until they are a few hundred at least"

Thor nodded. The 2 took their seats and Philip spoke up. "I wear a specialized body suit that was designed to go under a battle suit, like an Iron Man suit. It is of similar resistance to Kevlar, but is much more flexible and doesn't impair my range of motion. I wear it under it normal my normal clothes so that I look less dangerous. I also have... the twins call it, a ninja mask to covers the lower half of my face. This protects against poor air quality and getting a cold from being at high altitudes, it also works as a gas mask." He told them. "I carry several different types of weapons from collapsible staffs to a night stick and a shillalah. I also us a bow very similar to fathers, only it is a regular long bow and not compound." He looked around. "as it has been said before. I have 2 brothers and a sister. My brothers are Fredrick who is 14, 11 year old Daemon and Ashley who is 9. My mother was Ashley Mink a second grade teacher. She died 9 years ago in an attack on our home." With that he sat down.

Alexander stood. "Before I began. I would like to elaborate on Philip's history. The man that killed Ashley Barton did so because it was opportune. There was and still are a few cells of Hydra in operation. Ever now and then one shows up and reeks havoc. This Hydra cell consisted of 70 members. 15 were upstanding citizens with impeccable backgrounds. These people infiltrated SHIELD they knew they could never make it to a top spot, the backgrounds they had created wouldn't hold up to that much investigation. They could get close enough to be trained by a top SHIELD agent. The group of impostors were to be trained by one of the Avengers that day. They didn't know which so they had plans prepared for each of the Avengers home. Once the training began one would make an excuse to go to the restroom and signal the teams. Clint Barton happened to be on duty that day and so his family was targeted."

"SO it wasn't about me? They would have killed any of their families if they had taken my place?" He asked clearly upset gesturing to the other Avengers.

"Yes. They could have attacked the Stark's where the 6 year old twins were alone with Happy and his 2 kids on the beach in Malibu while Pepper was in DC at a meeting. They could have gone after James and his mother who would have been alone in their Brooklyn apartment surrounded by innocent people who would have been killed by the explosives they planned to use. The Thorson family who were in the middle of Nebraska visiting the Foster's. 4 year old Zar and his new born brother who were in Kentucky on Simone's family farm. OR Carabella's family that were here in the tower because she had a rare Scandinavian virus that her mom carried home from her latest mission. They had plans for every single one of us. If they had had the men available they would have attacked all the families at once and not needed to wait. Weather we like it or not the Barton's got lucky. Only Ashley died. And while that is horrible all 5 of them could have been lost." He said with such passion that rivaled the tears in his eyes. Philip was staring at the ground using every ounce of will he had to keep form showing how effected he was. The other Avengers were in shock. To know that the attack that cost Clint his wife was in fact a sick version of Russian Roulette.

"I think we should move on." Steve said "But we will want to know more about this Hydra cell later."

"Guess it's my turn then." James said with a smile. Trying to lighten the mood "I also wear a body suit, BUT it is NOT spangled." He said glaring at Tony. "I've had lots of training from the warriors three and I like to use dual swords in battle. I'm as indestructible as my dad and nearly as strong. My mom's name is Nickole Buckheart. She is science, Well biology. If it's living she likely has a degree in it. Biology, Genetics, Virology, Immunology, I could list for days. She's old friends with Aunt Jane, they went to the same University. I have two younger brothers. Mom thinks that sense the Super serum enhanced all the masculine, dominant parts of you Dad that it is nearly impossible for you to have a daughter. Marcus is 6 and Robert is 4. Marcus is more slender and whip cord like Mom, but has super fast healing like Dad. Robert takes after Mom's side and is a mutant, he's telekinetic."

"Your Brother's a mutant?" Bruce asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah. His mutation runs in the family, kinda. Granny, Mom's grandmother can see the future. And some of her cousins have mutations. It's why Mom went into Biology to learn more about mutations and all the other weird stuff nature makes."

"Like magic?" Tony asked sacrastically.

"Yeah pretty much." James replied sarcasm rolling off or flying over his head. Tony just sighed.

Carabella was looking off out the window. "Cara." Alexander said touching her arm.

She jerked toward him. She lowered her head shaking it slowly. "I can't." She said quietly. "I thought I could but I can't. You are right Angelina. These are our parents and not SHIELD. They deserve the whole truth." She spoke with enthusiasm and a hard gleam in her eyes.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

AN: I know but the next part will be a long examination and I didn't want to put it here.

THE KIDS:

Alexander Coulson: 23, Shaggy brown hair, chocolate eyes. 6 ft 0in

Mother: Felicity, Coffee shop owner

Siblings: James Steven, 33, dating James Severus Potter; Mathew, 28, pro-mutant advocate

Angelina Banner: 18, pixie cut blonde hair with long bangs, purple eyes, 5ft 0in, Turns into a purple hulk named Rika

Mother: Tiffany Barnes (granddaughter of Bucky Barnes), Librarian/Historian

Siblings: Damian, 10; Ty, 8, turns into blue hulk called Igor

Aelfric Thor son: 17, wavy blonde hair to his shoulders, brown eyes, 7 ft 0in,

Mother: Jane Foster, astrophysicist

Siblings: Florence, 19; Quark, 13; Brittany, 11; Hadafel, 7; Gregory, 2

Philip Baton: 17, blonde crew cut, Caribbean blue eyes, 6 ft 6 in

Mother: Ashley Mink, dead, 2 nd grade teacher

Siblings: Fredrick, 14; Daemon, 11; Ashley, 9

James Rogers: 16, blonde buzz cut, green eyes, 6ft 2in

Mother: Nickole Burkhart, Biology/ infectious disease genius

Siblings: Marcus, 6, super healing; Robert, 4, telekinetic mutant

Carabella McKnight: 16, Black curls to mid back, green eyes, 6ft 0in

Mother: Natasha Romanov; Father: David McKnight, Carpenter, ex-MI6

Siblings: Rakel (sister), 8; Alkelsy (brother), 3

Hanna/Anna Stark: Identical twins, 15, chin length red hair, brown eyes, 5ft 8in, Hanna loves physics and Chemistry, Anna Loves legends and history, Anna is the expert on Asgard outside the Asgardians.

Mother: Virginia, Pepper, Potts, CEO

Siblings: Brandon (brother), 10; Suzan (sister), 5; Adian (brother), 8 months

Zar Son of Loki: 13, Straight black hair to waist, blue green eyes, 7ft 3in, can change skin around eyes Jouten blue and eyes red.

Mother: Simone Grant, doctor

Siblings: Sojn (brother) 9; Embla (sister) 8; Seidr (brother), 5; Gabriel (sister), 3; Ava (sister), 1


End file.
